The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for intelligent automation of the home environment and, more particularly, to such apparatus and methods that allow a homeowner to speak in natural language and effectuate automatic control of appliances and systems in the home.
A recent article entitled “Networking Moves to Home Automation” by Richard A. Quinelli, who is the contributing technical editor of the EE Times and a recognized expert in the design of products in the electrical engineering area, made important observations concerning the state of the market for home automation. The article stated: “[t]he dream of an intelligent home that automatically controls the living environment and responds to individual preferences has been around since the advent of the microcontroller first suggested the possibility. High cost, reliability issues, limited capability, and a lack of standards have imposed major constraints on the market, however, keeping home automation more in the realm of imagination than practice.”
As can be seen, there is a need to have an intelligent home automation system that is more natural and easier to use and more capable than known home automation systems. Ideally, such a system should also comfortably converse with the user and respond effectively to the commands of the user to control the home environment. The system should also ideally work without the attention of the user, be usable where and how the user wishes without significant restrictions. From a technical point, moreover, the system should preferably have long operating life and be interoperable with other technology components yet be affordable.